


Что обычно остается за кадром

by HerMajestyQueen



Series: Адъютант его превосходительства [8]
Category: Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII, Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Terrorism, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 02:19:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10375656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Терроризм не имеет человеческого лица, какие бы цели он не преследовал.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix.
> 
> Авторский комментарий: Волей авторского произвола в данной вселенной Нибельхеймского конфликта никогда не было и не будет.

_Творить Добро не лёгкий труд._

_Всегда найдутся души злые,_

_Что камнем кинут, в грязь вотрут,_

_Все дрязги оживят былые. (с)_   
  


 

Сефирот краем глаза просматривал сводки, одновременно выслушивая устный доклад: Турки закончили осматривать место взрыва, сняли внутреннее оцепление, и открыли доступ. Всех, кому еще можно было помочь, уже эвакуировали в ближайшие больницы, периметр перекрыт только по внешнему радиусу от гражданских и репортеров. В городе уже введено усиление. Анджил с четвертым и восьмым батальонами патрулирует Верхний город. Генезис с шестым, двенадцатым и тринадцатым уже в Трущобах. Сефирот кивнул и дал указание отправить туда еще и Дельту, Второй Класс сейчас там будет более чем уместен. Главное, чтобы не начались массовые волнения, тогда придется половину Корпуса СОЛДЖЕР туда направить, чего не хотелось бы. Но, слава Александру, пока было тихо. Видимо этот теракт "Нео-Лавины" был неожиданностью даже для Нижнего города, обычно поддерживавшего эко-террористов. Тем более непонятно, ведь ШинРа-младший, только на той неделе подписал соглашение о демонтаже части плит, и внизу уже начались широкомасштабные стройки.

Для Генерала Руфус всегда будет младшим, хотя тот уже год как Президент Корпорации, наконец-то мир праху его отца (ублюдку очень вовремя помогли отойти в мир иной). Ходили слухи, что Турки приложили к этому руку, но Сефироту все равно, так или иначе он был рад, что все решилось миром, и ему самому не пришлось убирать спятившего старика.   
Но зачем было срывать долгожданное перемирие? Почему сейчас? Фанатики? Скорее всего, им не нужны уступки, реформы и изменения. Этим нужно другое, и они не успокоятся, пока не уничтожат все, или пока не уничтожат их.

И все же, как Турки могли прозевать такое? Генерал еще раз взглянул на то, что раньше было концертным залом и развлекательным центром по совместительству. Дым и бетонная пыль уже немного осели и стало возможно дышать и видеть. Обгорелые исковерканные блоки, бывшие некогда красивым зданием, щебень, битое стекло, окна в трех кварталах вокруг вынесло ударной волной, а дальше, ближе к границе плит зияла дыра - часть перекрытий рухнула вниз. Там уже не горело, пожарные расчеты быстро локализовали огонь, не дали распространиться дальше. Если бы занялись лачуги внизу, так быстро с пожаром они бы не справились. И без него вокруг царил кромешный ад: вой сирен, отблески бесчисленного количества мигалок, шум четырех вертолетов в воздухе, которые прожекторами освещали место взрыва.

Ветер от винтов подхватывает прядь волос и кидает Сефироту в лицо, он машинально убирает ее за ухо.

\- Пусть техники осмотрят эту часть плиты, перед тем как пустить туда людей. Не хватало еще, что бы она рухнула вниз. Если угроза обрушения больше чем сорок процентов, начинать разбирать завалы нельзя!

Ему приходится кричать, чтобы его услышали сквозь этот шум.

Капитан сильней прижимает наушник к уху.

\- Генерал, сэр! – Солдат тоже кричит. – Они сообщают, что можно начинать операцию! Опора не пострадала и ведет себя стабильно, трещина локализована.   
Сефирот кивает, но все же отчего-то медлит, не отдает приказ. Что-то не дает ему покоя.

\- Сеф! – Зак возникает рядом из ниоткуда. Он пригнулся, частично закрывая лицо ладонью, чтобы ветер не бил ему в глаза. Вокруг них поднимаются завихрения бетонной пыли и пепла. На секунду Сефирота слепит прожектор.

– Надо начинать! Возможно, под завалами остался кто-то живой. Мы их последний шанс, у наших парней техника лучше, чем у спасателей!

Генерал следит за тем, как по развалинам скользит белый луч одного из вертолетов. Выжившие? В этой каменной мясорубке? Зак как всегда старается надеяться на лучшее, но выжить в этом аду было практически невозможно. Предполагаемое количество погибших пока только уточняется, и возможно никто и никогда не узнает, сколько их было точно. Это если считать вместе с теми, кого погребло внизу.

\- Сеф? – Зак также прижимает наушник к уху, как до этого делал капитан. – Они подогнали тяжелую технику для расчистки, как только ребята пройдут, они начнут работу!

\- Хорошо! Пошли! – Сефирот дает разрешение и спасательная операция начинается. Службы города займутся завалами только после того, как Солджеры проверят, безопасно ли находиться там простым людям. Едва уловимый вкус мако до сих пор чувствуется на языке. Скорее всего, бомбу напичкали мако-усилителями.

– Батальон Бета – восточный сектор, Второй – центральный!

Зак спрыгивает вниз, чтобы руководить операцией на месте, Сефирот остается неподвижен. Ему туда нельзя, как бы ему не хотелось, он должен управлять всем этим сумасшедшим домом.  
Сефирот внимательно следит за тем, как фигуры в темной форме осторожно пробираются по завалам внутрь, а следом за ними специалисты службы спасения в ярко-оранжевых куртках. Осторожно, намного медленней. Обычному человеку до Солджера так же далеко, как до Луны.

Генерал ищет в этом пульсирующем цветном калейдоскопе знакомую фигуру, отстраненно фиксируя отчеты, что слышит в своем наушнике. Он отдает приказы, не на секунду не прерывая своего поиска. На мгновение в поле зрения попадает Зак, и тут же скрывается опять. Нет, нет, нет, не он. Макмастерс, Джойс, Герберт. Он нигде не видит Клауда.  
Сефирот давит глухое беспокойство, что возникает у него в груди и сосредотачивается на командах. Его люди работают как часы. И хотя там сейчас только Второй класс, они все профессионалы. Второй и Бета. Особенно батальон Бета.

Проходит еще шесть часов. Они находят еще десяток выживших, потом экскаваторы приступают к работе.

Он сталкивается с Клаудом возле медицинского вертолета. Тот цел и невредим, только перемазан с головы до ног, даже волосы посерели под слоем пыли и грязи. У него на руках ребенок, девочка. Просто чудо, что она жива и на ней нет ни царапины. Только в шоке и почти без сознания. Клауд передает ее врачам, а потом поворачивается к Сефироту.

\- Генерал, сэр! – и вытягивается по стойке смирно. Сефирот не может оторвать взгляда от его лица. В глазах Клауда мрачная сосредоточенность, затаенная боль, и какое-то жуткое напряжение, словно он до предела натянутая струна, звенящая и без прикосновения. Сефирот даже почти ощущает вибрацию этого звука.   
Генерал делает шаг вперед, и прижимает Клауда к себе.

Тот замирает на секунду, а потом утыкается лбом ему в плечо, и Сефирот чувствует, как юноша немного расслабляется в его объятиях, уходит это деревянное напряжение, но не решимость. Они стоят так несколько минут, а потом Клауд отстраняется. Теперь его взгляд более спокоен.

\- Разрешите идти, сэр? – Сефирот кивает, и Клауд опять идет вниз, к бетонно-металлическому крошеву. У них впереди еще очень много работы.

Сефирот смотрит ему в след и думает о том, что если бы мог любить в этом мире кого-то сильней Клауда, то это был бы Клауд.


End file.
